WHO SLEEPS AT TWO AM?
by phantomoftheopera111
Summary: Story 76. Barbara's Clock Tower gets a surprise visit from the Batboys.


For my Batkid fans. :)

I just want you guys to know, some people demand reviews. I'm personally grateful if I even get a favorite! That's a big deal for me! ('cuz I personally don't like my novelettes.) So I just want to thank all the people who add my stories as favorites (or even me as a fav. author, that always blows my mind...) Even though I love hearing your thoughts and comments, I want to thank you all for the favs. :) Means a lot.

Rock on, peeps~

* * *

WHO SLEEPS AT TWO A.M.?

* * *

Barbara stretched her arms above her head and looked at the screens in front of her. The green glow was beginning to hurt her eyes. She rested her head against her hand and sighed. She looked at the time. It was 2:04 AM. Dick should be off duty by now. But it was a Friday; Tim should be working tonight, too.

She ran her fingers through her hair and looked around for a loose ponytail holder. She growled when she couldn't find one.

Barbara glanced back at the digital computer clock. It was 2:05.

"Ugh," she groaned to herself.

She rested her head on her keyboard and let out a soft moan. She looked up at the anomalous letter and number combination that had appeared on the screen.

Barbara backspaced all the unneeded words, in case an emergency came up and Batman needed her to research a scandal or a drug dealer.

She buried her face in her face. Sometimes she felt so helpless. Why couldn't she be out there with her boys fighting the good fight? Why did she have to be the one cooped up in here? Why did her life have to end so quickly? It wasn't fair.

Barbara exhaled slowly and stared again at the blank screen in front of her. She removed her glasses and wiped the stains of wet mascara off the frames.

She grabbed her headset off the table and slipped it onto her head. She sighed as she searched through the contacts.

"Maybe Dinah will be up," she pressed Dinah's speed dial button and waited as the COM link rang.

"Oh God… Oh, Ollie! Oh, oooh…"

Barbara's eyebrows furrowed as she listened to her phone in confusion, "Dinah!"

"Barbara," Dinah panted, "Sorry, hon, busy right about… OH! Now! Oh! Ollie!"

Barbara pinched the bridge of her nose, "Oh lord…"

"I'll -oh- call you later, yes?"

"Yeah, ok, Dinah."

"UH! Bye!" Dinah's line clicked off.

Barbara sighed and removed her headset, "Now what?"

She cracked her neck and pulled up her personal email, she knew she wasn't supposed to be doing personal things during her work period, but her she worked all day. She could do whatever she damn pleased.

"25 new emails," Barbara grumbled to herself, quickly deleting all the junk mail from cosmetic sites and Viagra offers, "18 emails left."

Five were from her father, ten were from Facebook, and the rest were from Dick. Barbara rolled her eyes. Obsessive boyfriend, much?

She scanned through the email alerts from Facebook. Most of them were just people's replies to comments and statuses she had "liked".

Barbara clicked one of the messages that was from Wally. She logged into her account and clicked the red notifications buttons. They led her to her wall. The message from Wally was quick, as usual, and read: _Hey beautiful. Haven't been able to catch up recently. Hope everything is good. Love you._

Barbara smiled and quickly typed a response. She moved onto the next notification. It was a tag of herself.

She rolled her eyes; maybe it was another one of those 'tag the person that suits the colorful cartoon character'. She felt her smile fade as she stared at the picture.

It was a picture of Dick and Barbara on their mini-getaway to New York. It was the two of them sitting on the grass in front of the Statue of Liberty. Barbara had never been there before, so Dick took her there for a day to experience it.

Her eyes drifted back to the happy picture. Dick had his arms around her and looked as if he would never let go. She looked at the caption beneath the photo: _The love of my life. _Barbara nodded slowly and scanned the picture, looking at their smiling faces and the tourists around them.

Barbara tensed up as she felt a hand cup her shoulder, gently.

"Jesus, Dick."

"Sorry, love," Dick smiled, leaning down to kiss her cheek.

Barbara gasped and batted him away, "You're freezing!"

"It's starting to snow again. It's a bit chilly outside."

Barbara turned her head to look up at the costumed man, smiling down at her.

Dick placed his gloved hands on her shoulders and began massaging her muscles.

"Oh…" Barbara moaned, "Thank you."

"Nice picture."

"Where'd you find it?" Barbara asked closing her eyes.

"Deep, deep in the hard drive of my old laptop."

"Mm, you should give that to me so I can delete everything that's on there."

"Like what? The porn tapes?"

Barbara smirked, "Richard, I know you. You're too shitless when it comes to Bruce to even TRY and keep that."

Dick frowned, "Shut up."

"I love you, still."

"Yeah huh."

Barbara kissed the massaging hands, "You're wonderful."

"Yeah, I know."

She grinned and looked up at Dick.

Dick looked down at her and smiled, "Yes?"

"C'mere."

Dick leaned down. Barbara leaned back in her chair and cupped Dick's face. She pulled him close and pressed her lips to his. He snaked his arms around her waist and slightly pulled her out of her chair. They continued kissing, with each kiss gaining more passion than the one before.

"Ahem."

Dick and Barbara both jumped at the noise.

"Should I, uh, come back later?" Tim asked, rubbing his neck.

Dick slowly stood back up and looked at his brother, "What do you need?"

Barbara smiled and put her hand behind her head to place it on her boyfriend's abs.

"I didn't want to go home yet," Tim replied.

"Yes, because no one in the right mind would possibly think of sleep at two in the morning," Barbara teased.

Tim shrugged, "I know Dick isn't."

"Hey," Dick hissed.

"Oh? Really now?" Barbara grinned looking up at Dick.

"No."

Tim smirked, "He's blushing."

Dick crossed his arms, "Maybe you should leave, Tim."

Tim grinned, "Why? You jealous I'm gonna steal your girl?"

"You know," Dick sneered, "For a 14 year old, you're incredibly cocky."

"Thank you."

"You boys hungry?" Barbara asked.

"We actually picked up food," Tim replied.

"We actually strolled into that sushi bar in North Gotham, in uniform mind you, and got take out," Dick grinned.

"Where is my sushi?" Barbara pouted.

"Kitchen table."

"I'm starved. Ten hour shifts suck ass."

The three moved out of the computer room and into the kitchen.

Dick nodded to the paperwork covering the kitchen table, "Want me to move this?"

"No, let's go eat in the living room," Barbara replied.

They moved the bags of sushi out into the living room. Tim hopped onto the couch and stretched out. Dick glared at him and moved over to the younger boy. He grabbed Tim by the shoulders and rolled him off the couch.

"Gah!" Tim exclaimed, hitting the floor.

Dick laid down on the couch and sprawled out, smirking.

Barbara wheeled over to Dick, "Stay there."

She used her powerful arms to lift herself out of the chair and into Dick's lap. Dick held onto her arm as she readjusted her legs between Dick's powerful thighs.

Dick wrapped his arms around Barbara's waist and pulled her to his chest.

Tim stuck his tongue out from the armchair he was sprawled out on. He had his cape resting on his stomach, serving as a bib.

Dick rolled his eyes at his immature adopted brother. Barbara snuggled her head against his and smiled at him. Dick leaned over and kissed her on the lips.

He freed his hands from her stomach and removed his mask. He let it fall to the ground and moved his arms back around Barbara.

"Tim, be a dear and hand me my sushi?" Barbara smiled.

Tim sighed and tossed the bag of sushi over to the couch. Dick reached down and pulled the plastic bag on top of his girlfriend. He ripped open the bag and dug around for the two boxes of sushi.

"That's bad for the environment," Barbara scolded.

"Yeah, and I feel horribly guilty, but I'm hungry and I'm not carrying this around in my waistband."

"Thank you for that," Barbara laughed as she ripped the wooden chopsticks in half and opened the lid to her California rolls.

"Can I turn on the TV, Babs?" Tim asked.

"Sure, but what is going to be on?"

"South Park," Tim replied, flipping through the channels.

Dick grumbled into Barbara's ear, "How romantic…"

"Hush," Barbara smiled picking up one of the rolls with her chopstick and offering it to Dick.

He smiled and graciously took the sushi. She giggled and rubbed her hand on his powerful thigh. Dick pulled Barbara closer to his body and nuzzled his face into her shoulder.

Tim glanced over at the couple on the couch and made a disgusted face. Dick noticed and gave Tim a Batman-like glare. Tim rolled his eyes, dramatically and turned back to the show, while eating his sushi, absentmindedly.

Barbara scoffed at the show and put a piece of sushi into her mouth, "So immature."

"Mm," Dick mumbled kissing her hair.

"Sushi?" Barbara offered.

Dick nodded and ate the offered food.

She laughed and ran her free hand through his hair. She pulled his face to hers and gave him a soft kiss.

Dick sighed contentedly, "Love you."

"Please keep it down over there," Tim replied sharply, not turning away from the screen.

"You're such a whiner," Dick growled.

"Am not."

"Yes, you are."

"Yeah, well, not everyone wants to see you making out."

"Oh, grow up!"

"Dick," Barbara reprimanded, "Be nice."

Dick muttered something under his breath and glared at Tim.

Barbara sighed and kissed Dick's gloved hand, "You're so bulky."

"Excuse me?" Dick snapped.

"No, no, not in the bad way. Your glove," Barbara began, shaking his hand to show the weight, "It's heavy."

Dick smirked, "Yeah."

Barbara smiled and rubbed his arm, "You're very armored."

"Thanks, Babs."

"Well, I like it. You're muscular."

Dick grinned, "Really?"

"Don't get all cocky."

He pouted and stroked Barbara's arms.

"What?" Barbara laughed.

"Nothing."

She smiled and looked over at Tim, "Look."

Dick looked over at the younger boy, who was wrapped up in his cape and sleeping in the chair.

"What?"

Barbara snorted, "You're real nice."

"He's a jerk to me," Dick grumbled.

"He's your brother and he loves you."

"Yeah, sure."

"Well, he does deep down."

"Way deep down."

Barbara sighed and pushed herself down so she was lying on Dick's muscled chest. He wrapped his arms around her soft hands and set them on her chest.

"Trying to cop a feel, Grayson?"

"No."

"Mhmm," Barbara smiled softly snuggling to his torso.

Dick rested his head on Barbara's and smiled cheerfully. He let out a quiet yawn and kissed her head. She yawned in response and removed her glasses.

There were still some pros left in her life. She had an amazing family. She had an incredible "family". She had wonderful friends. She had the best boyfriend she could ever ask for.

"I love you, Richard."

There was so response, just a quiet snore. She smiled and curled into his arm. She did have a great life.

FIN


End file.
